Sharkticon
Sharkticons are fictional robots from the Transformers universe. Transformers: Generation One The ravenous Sharkticons, the most famous and deadly of the Quintessons' slaves, are rotund robots capable of transforming into ferocious, amphibious creatures. They carry out the Quintessons' sentences, consuming victims dropped into their pit, and are also used for performing commando style raids and missions, though their limited intelligence meant that tasks entrusted to them were generally simple. Film and animated series Sharkticons first appeared in The Transformers: The Movie in 1986. They served as the executioners of wandering robots who crash landed on Quintessa. However, one of their lunches was interrupted by Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots. The Sharkticons were ordered by Grimlock to execute the Quintessons, which they gladly did. The Sharkticons would frequently appear throughout Season 3 of the series as the Quintessons' henchmen. Their final appearance was in part one of the two-part episode "The Return of Optimus Prime", where they were shown to be infected by the Hate Plague. Sky Lynx had to rescue one of the Quintessons from a pack of infected Sharkticons and remove him from the planet. The Sharkticons were voiced by Jim Cummings and Frank Welker. Fun Publications Sharkticons was among the troops under the command of Clench on Earth. Action figure A Sharkticon action figure was released under the name "Gnaw" that same year, nominally categorized as a Decepticon. Although the same as the numerous legions of Sharkticons seen in the movie, the Transformers toyline was not ready for characterizations of a toy as one of many (unlike a Cobra Viper figure from the G.I. Joe line representing an untold number of Viper troops). The character Gnaw appeared in Dreamwave Productions's Transformers comic in 2004, as a companion of Wheelie. His origins, most likely those of a defected or reprogrammed Quintesson advanced agent, were left up to speculation. Transformers: Energon The name Sharkticon was given to an individual Decepticon in the Transformers: Energon toyline in 2004. He transformed into a shark-shaped submarine with a color scheme similar to the Robots in Disguise Predacon, Sky-Byte. His bio indicated that he was recruited by Scorponok for space recon, but quickly proved more useful in underwater combat, where his sadistic methods of destroying his enemies instill fear in even his fellow Decepticons, including Megatron. Dreamwave Productions Sharkticon appeared in the Dreamwave Productions' Transformers: Energon comics. He was one of the Terrorcons under Mirage's command who had been sent to retrieve Kicker. While Mirage and Slugslinger were sent to distract Kicker's protectors, the Omnicons, Sharkticon was to kidnap the human. However, Kicker was able to charge up the defeated Omnicons with raw Energon and the Terrorcons were forced to flee. Sharkticon also appeared in the Transformers Summer Special. In the future, Megatron had retaken command of the Decepticons and sent Snow Cat, Slugslinger, and Sharkticon on missions to steal copies of the plans for Omega Supreme from the Autobot's Ocean City. Each of the three attempted to break in, but all were defeated. Sharkticon was nearly scrapped by the city's underwater defenses and was then defeated by Kicker and the Energon Saber Mini-Cons. The three each made up stories as to their failure and Megatron appointed Slugslinger as his lieutenant, as his lie was the most impressive. Sharkticon also appeared in the Transformers: Energon #3 promotional comic where he was taken out by Omega Supreme. Action figure In 2005, Energon Sharkticon was repackaged in Transformers: Universe packaging, but the toy was unaltered from his Energon toy. References Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional sharks Category:Fictional extraterrestrial life forms